Alliances:Curatores Veritatis Alliance
See the Talk section for this page. About Curatores Veritatis Alliance Long Name: Curatores Veritatis Alliance Short Form: CVA Description: Curatores Veritatis Alliance is an Amarr roleplay alliance. Political Traditional Regions Controlled: Westren parts of Providence, southern parts of Amarr Empire Form of Government: Unknown Traditional Allies: Unknown Traditional Enemies: Ushra'Khan UNITY Piracy: No, Anti Pirate Corporations of Note: Imperial Dreams, Auctorian Syndicate,Ionstar corporation Economic Stations: Outpost: Inflatable House, Domus Fidelis, Karishal's Folly/ POS Ores: Low end / Empire ore Manufacturing: Unknown Military Military: Heavily militarised - if slightly small alliance. They have been involved in non-stop wars from the very beginning. History History: The CVA was one of the first alliances founded by pod pilots in the EVE universe as a meeting point for Amarrian Corps interested in the defence of the Holy Amarr Empire from the incursions of terrorists and pirates. Until mid-2006 it was an Amarr only organisation in line with its roleplay stance. It primarily consisted of PIE Inc and Imperial Dreams and was initially based in Empire were it undertook to 'defend' the Amarrian Empire from pirates and terrorists. Early on its main enemy was Oracle - the leading Minmatar roleplay organisation with PIE Inc undertaking the bulk of combat operations at this stage. As time went on additional Minmatar terrorist corporations such as Freelance Unlimited joined the fray. Over the next years other minor corporations did join the CVA but it was not until 2005 that any other significant corporations became involved. In addition to its war with terrorist corporations the CVA also took a strong anti-pirate stand - something which it maintains to this day - and was heavily involved in anti-pirate efforts in and around Sarum Prime which was a low-security system one jump from Amarr Prime. This continued until the system was redesignated as high-security - thus halting the piracy. In the early years PIE Inc provided the bulk of combat pilots and was considered the PvP arm of the CVA - while Imperial Dreams focused more on industry. PIE Inc was heavily involved in official wars vs terrorist organisations however it was Imperial Dreams that took the first step to finding a space in 0.0 for the CVA when it entered the ill-fated CFS (Confederation of Free Stars) alliance (whilst maintaining its place within the CVA). In late 2004 the CVA launched 'Operation Deliverance'. This signified the first real steps of the alliance into low-sec and 0.0 politics. Under the auspices of 'Operation Deliverance' the CVA and its allies stepped up anti-pirate activities in the Southern regions of the Amarr Empire bordering the Providence region and also the neighbouring 0.0 systems. Historically these areas (including Kheram, Gemodi, Mamet, Misaba and R3-K7K) had been dominated by piratical corporations such as 'The Priory', 'Hooligans of War', 'Freeks' and The Short Bus Squad. The CVA, alongside allies and other anti-pirate forces, successfully forced the majority of these pirate corporations to either leave the region or put a severe dent in their piratical operations. The roleplay justification for 'Operation Deliverance' as outlined by Hardin - PIE's CEO at the time - was to reassert Amarrian law, to bring an end to the piracy that had plagued these areas, bringing new economic development and prosperity - to the benefit of the Amarrian exchequer. The CVA also stated that it ultimately wanted the Amarrian Empire to 'reclaim' the 0.0 Providence systems under its protection - thereby expanding the Empire. From late 2004 to late 2005 the CVA suceeded in bringing 'relative' peace to the 'Deliverance' region although its authority was challenged on many occasions by piratical invasions - primarily raids by The Priory and a full scale invasion of Kheram by 'The Short Bus Squad'. During this period the alliance was joined by the Auctoritan Syndicate Corporation - adding substantially to its PvP capabilities. It also became one of the first new alliances to be officially formed - once that possibility was introduced into the game. In roughly the same period (late 2005) many of the Minmatar terrorist corporations which were at war with CVA corporations merged into the Ushra'Khan alliance which immediately became the leading enemy of the CVA. October 2005 saw a major invasion of CVA space by The Short Bus Squad and their allies in the newly formed TSDS (The Sudden Death Squad) alliance. This coincided with PIE Inc suffering severe internal turmoil. A number of its more senior members had left EVE or had moved on to other corps (i.e. Golan Trevize moving to the Mercenary Coalition). This combined with ever more demand anti-pirate duties in the 'Deliverance' region stretched the combat capacity of the corporation which had always maintained a strong focus on fighting the Minmatar terrorists in Empire space as opposed to low-sec pirates. In the end the new PIE leadership decided to return to Empire to focus on the Minmatar threat although many PIE members including their former CEO Hardin joined Imperial Dreams and stayed within the CVA. Despite PIE Inc. leaving the CVA it still maintains strong contacts with the organisation and they still support each other as necessary. By November 2005 the TSDS invasion had been completely devastated and relative peace returned to the CVA areas of operations. However, the war with Ushra'Khan was maintained and indeed the Minmatar alliance moved into a neighbouring part of 0.0 in Providence - bringing a new dimension to the traditional Amarr vs Minmatar conflict. Nevertheless the region under the CVA's jurdistiction was comparitively safe and because the CVA does not operate an NBSI (Not Blue Shoot It) policy many non-CVA coporations and alliance gradually migrated to the area as it offered one of the few relatively peaceful areas of 0.0 to all who where willing to abide by the CVA's non-piracy rules. Many of those who moved into and next to CVA space became friend and allies - most notably the Huzzah alliance and then later NOS - Huzzah's successor in Providence. In the early part of 2006 the CVA concentrated on securing and expanding its holdings on behalf of the Amarr Empire. Pirate attacks and regular probing raids from other alliances continued on an infrequent basis and were not a major issue. The most notable CVA accomplishment of early 2006 was the construction of the first CVA Outpost (space station) in the X-R3 system. Other matters of significance was a mini cold war with the ISS alliance which intended to put up another Outpost in a system claimed by the CVA. After some sabre rattling by both sides the issue was solved by negotiation and the ISS station was placed elsewhere. In this period the CVA recruited another significant PvP corporation - 'Blood and Honour'. In mid-2006 the CVA found itself back at war with the TSDS alliance which had moved back to Kheram. Once again war was declared and the 'Second TSDS War' ended with the withdrawal of TSDS forces from Kheram. A further period of relative calm followed before the CVA became embroiled in an Amarr vs Amarr conflict between the Amarr loyalist Aegis Militia alliance and the Versium Family alliance which was attacking it illegitimately in the CVA's opinion. The CVA (and PIE Inc.) intervened on the Aegis Militia side much to the annoyance of the Versium Family backers. By August 2006 Verisum Family had organised a loose coalition of past CVA enemies (TSDS, The Priory, Blood Inquistion) and mercenaries (Omniscent Order KIA Corp) to attack the CVA. This war came to its conclusion with AM and her allies victorious over Verisum Family. Afterwards various pirate/mercernary forces engaged CVA, most notably SAS, which only departed CVA's area of influence after a failed POS anchoring attempt in R3-K7K. But the period was marked by remarkable peace. In relation to other alliances in the EVE universe the CVA is relatively small with approximately 250 members (August 2006). This is in part due to its strict recruitment policies which until mid-2006 prohibited mixed race corporations from joining the alliance. Although that restriction has now been relaxed corporations wishing to join the CVA have to demonstrate a long history of anti-piracy action in the Deliverance region as well as swear an oath of loyalty to the Amarr Empire. As a result there has not yet been any noticeable increase in CVA size.